final fantasy, the spirits within, preconceptuando
by jer35mx
Summary: aki ross sueña, preconceptos, que tal si hubiera sido así


spoilers en lo que sigue, pelicula spirits within,

materia, flotando en el espacio cubriendo unos años luz de area de diametro, siendo afectada por un cierto punto no centrico de esa area, quizás ese punto de generación de afectación de la demas materia siendo definido por la mayor cantidad de energía o por el mayor peso de los elementos de ese punto en el espacio, moviendose circularmente, este proceso realizandose durante un largo periodo de tiempo, aglutinandose en el punto elementos ligeros, de facil concentración o atracción, en la cercanía de ese punto de concentración comienza a tomar efecto otra consecuencia fisica de la velocidad y la concentración, aumenta la temperatura.

a cierta distancia, decenas de millones de kilometros, se forma otra concentración, esta de otro tipo de elementos que comienza a girar sobre si mismo y que asimismo sigue viajando alrededor de ese punto de alta temperatura; se van haciendo otros nueve puntos así, juntando durante mucho tiempo materiales y creando efectos como conservar materiales con libertad de extenderse y no poder ser facilmente comprimibles, materiales, en el limite exterior y por tanto con menor temperatura, que pierden la capacidad de extenderse pero que son movidos y sufren alteraciones y nuevas combinaciones de estructuras microscopicas; algunos no llegan a crear material no fluible y forman capas y formas de combinaciones diferenciadas y movientes y fluibles; otros, como resultado de sus propios procesos forman capas exteriores de materiales que se dilatan y expanden y que fluyen por alteraciones de temperatura y presion de las capas; algunos forman subnodos o atraen objetos que les afectan y en algunas ocasiones les alteran su evolución.

en el quinto planeta y el tercer planeta suceden fenomenos que cambian su historia, en el tercero sucede varias veces y a intervalos de centenas y decenas de millones de años; en el quinto no, ahí la naturaleza había conservado su continuidad, por eso dos civilizaciones de especies diferentes evolucionaron y desarrollaron espiritu y se desarrollaron intelectualmente y desarrollaron tecnología; ambos eventos sucedieron quizás millones de años antes que en el tercero.

en el quinto planeta de el ahora sistema estelar coexisten dos especies dominantes, con desarrollo tecnologico diferente por sus diferencias biologicas y que chocan intelectualmente, saben que en el tercer planeta hay claros indicios de vida pero una especie condiciona el viaje espacial de la otra, de todos modos ambas especies saben que la atmosfera y el tipo de liquido que cubre la mitad de el tercer planeta son incompatibles con el metabolismo biologico de ambas especies.

el lider de una de las especies recibe la noticia de que esta perdiendo una batalla y da la orden de que se use el reaccionador atmosferico, un proceso que usa las reacciones quimicas de la atmosfera y sus componentes junto con materiales dispuestos por sus cientificos, la reacción generara energía y reacciones fisicas en la biología de la otra especie; la reacción se sale de control y afecta el planeta, que se desmorona y parte en pedazos, pero las reacciones son de diferentes modos de las diferentes inteligencias y espiritus de todas las especies, y los trozos de planeta y especies y atmosfera siguen las leyes universales, unas se circunscriben a la antiggua orbita del planeta, otras escapan a esa orbita.

en medio de un gran calor y rodeados de terreno semidesertico, dos europeos se sientan en piedras, es el tercer viaje para el hombre mayor y el primero para el hombre joven, el tio y el sobrino esperan a los viajeros de piel cobriza que se llevaron a sus guardias y sherpas que se adentraron aún mas en un tipo cerro o meseta de cierta altura a buscar algo caído del cielo, el joven sobrino le pide al tío que le narre de nuevo la historia de el vehículo de el reino de los ojos razgados guiado por un pedazo de metal colgado de un hilo, que dicen los de piel cobriza que las rocas mineralicas son parecidas o esa es la historia; el tio esta viendo con el sobrino el polvo a lo lejos levantado por otra caravana lo suficientemente grande para verse a la distancia cuando llegan los locales o nativos con sus guardias y sherpas con rocas y pedruscos que parecen los conocidos por ellos como marmol, cuarzo, y se preparan a descansar y uno comienza su narración "hace eras de tiempo ...".

en una fortificación de rusia un hombre con largo cabello rubio desata un morral en el que lleva o protege una caja de madera mostrandoselo a varios hombres que bruscamente la abren y observan la pintura, una mujer con corona con la característica de rayos o líneas que acompañan un aro y en sus brazos un niño, uno de ellos les explica "lo conozco, el busca sus pigmentos, muele plantas y ..."

en una región semidesertica entre la gran muralla, obra de construcción humana gigantesca, y el crater de varios kilometros de diametro, un gran peñasco pero pequeño a niveles cosmologicos y convertido y remoldeado por su generación, su viaje por el espacio en frío casi no energetico por miles de años y su entrada a la atmosfera del planeta con calor casi estelar, una empresa usa ciertos procesos que generan como desecho ciertos compuestos, inocuos para la biología y los cuales derivan por la geografía planetaria llevados por el viento; en el crater, después de ser llevados tres días y noches, en un pequeño fragmento algo reconoce o reacciona con o a este material y recuerda o revive.


End file.
